love is a game, wanna play?
by amerta rosella
Summary: ayolah, hidup terlalu singkat untuk mengkhawatirkan hal-hal seperti itu. [untuk LOVE4Ino event!]


**Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. i don't own anything.

**note**: Ini fanfic yang dibuat untuk LOVE4Ino event /o/ selamat membaca semua. ini cuma cerita seneng-seneng kok, judul juga kayanya ngga nyambung-nyambung amat, mohon maaf juga buat suuney kalo ngerasa fic ini ngga sesuai prompt huhuhuhu. tadinya pengen bikin ratem tapi otak saya yg polos ini tidak merestui orz pokonya happy reading yaaaa

.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Kepalanya pening bukan main, beberapa hari berlalu seperti mimpi buruk dalam hidupnya yang nyaris sempurna. Beberapa orang datang dan pergi, silih berganti, dan Uchiha Itachi yang memilih untuk meninggalkannya demi menikahi salah satu anak dari kolega bisnis ayahnya adalah mimpi yang sangat buruk, tapi dijodohkan dengan anak teman ayahnya yang usianya sepuluh tahun lebih muda darinya adalah mimpi yang paling buruk.

Ino menjerit sesukanya, sekencang-kencangnya, toh ini apartemennya dan ia hanya tinggal sendiri di sini.

Kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa membantah keinginan ayahnya membuat Ino ingin sekali memangkas habis rambut pirangnya sampai benar-benar habis, biar calon suami yang usianya sepuluh tahun lebih muda itu _ilfeel _dan menolak mentah-mentah perjodohan tolol ini, tapi apa daya Ino tidak bisa melakukan hal gila itu karena penyakit jantung yang diderita ayahnya membuat Ino bisa membunuh Inoichi atas tindakannya yang mencoreng nama baik keluarga Yamanaka.

Ino tahu kenapa ayahnya memilih untuk menjodohkannya. Ino sadar usianya yang sudah memasuki kepala tiga bukan lagi waktunya untuk bersenang-senang saja, ia harus menikah dan memikirkan soal menata rumah tangga, terlebih setelah ayah dan ibunya tahu hubungannnya dengan Itachi yang sudah terjalin hampir lima tahun kandas begitu saja, ayahnya bergerak cepat, ia tidak menolak tawaran perjodohan salah satu teman lamannya itu.

Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa putrinya dan pemuda yang nanti akan menjadi menantunya tersebut memiliki umur yang jauh lebih muda dari anaknya.

Ino pernah bertemu dengannya, dengan lelaki itu, waktu acara makan malam keluarga dengan paksaan dari sang ayah, juga saat ia mabuk dan lelaki itu mengantarnya pulang. Namanya Konohamaru Sarutobi, dua puluh empat tahun, tampan dan begitu maskulin dan tampangnya sangat cocok menjadi seorang _playboy _terlebih karena ia punya semua yang diingkan perempuan darinya.

Astaga, Ino yakin ia pasti akan kelihatan seperti tante-tante girang yang gila berondong bila jalan dengannya anak itu.

"Kok pusing sekali sih, mungkin aku kebanyakan minum."

Ino meringis dan bangkit dari posisinya sambil memijit pelipisnya. Ia mengembuskan napas berulang kali, belakangan ini mabuk-mabukan menjadi salah satu kegiatan rutinnya untuk membuat Ino sejenak melupakan semua masalah hidupnya yang rumit seperti benang kusut.

Ia sudah mengambil cuti seminggu ini dari tempatnya bekerja karena ia merasa tidak bisa fokus bekerja sementara hidupnya jadi serumit ini.

Sebagai anak tunggal, baik ibu mau pun ayahnya sangat memanjakannya dengan banyak materi tanpa Ino harus susah-susah mencarinya. Tapi Ino cukup sadar diri dan ia bukan anak manja yang biasanya menyodorkan tangan dan meminta sesuatu. Jadi sebagai balasannya, Ino bekerja di kantor milik ayahnya semenjak ia menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Lagi pula ia juga nantinya yang akan mewarisi perusahan ayahnya itu.

Ino memikirkan tentang air hangat yang melemaskan seluruh ototnya yang kaku, juga aroma terapi. Mungkin berendam di air hangat saat ini bisa sedikit meringankan sakit kepalanya.

Jadi ia mulai melangkah ke dalam kamar mandi, menyalakan keran air untuk mengisi _bath-up _dengan air hangat dan menuangkan sabun cair beraroma citrus lemon kesukaannya. Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menanggalkan pakaiannya satu persatu. Ia sedang mengikat tinggi rambutnya saat tubuhnya tersentak karena seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Ino merinding dan ingin mendamprat siapa pun orang asing ini, tapi niatnya terhenti karena orang asing itu mulai mengeluarkan suaranya yang terdengar agak berat.

"Hei, bagaimana kabarmu beberapa hari ini?"

Itu Konohamaru, calon suaminya!

Ino bukan lagi gadis ingusan yang akan menjerit-jerit saat seseorang melihatmu dalam keadaan telanjang, tapi ia juga bingung sendiri harus menampar bocah lancang itu atau membiarkannya memeluk tubuhnya yang tidak memakai apa-apa.

"Tidak sopan sekali masuk apartemenku diam-diam, dan yang lebih tidak sopan lagi adalah kamu masuk ke kamar mandiku dan melihatku telanjang," Ino menekan perkataannya sambil mendengus sebal. Ia tahu ini juga salahnya yang lupa mengunci pintu kamar mandi dan Ino juga ingat bahwa ia yang memberi tahu _password _apartemennnya pada lelaki itu saat ia terlalu mabuk untuk bisa menekan _password_-nya sendiri.

"Apa itu masalah? Toh kamu sebentar lagi juga menjadi istriku." Konohamaru berbisik di telinga Ino sambil menjilatnya sensual. Ino menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat, ia menahan geramannya.

Sampai saat ini Ino belum mengerti kenapa pria yang kelihatannya sangat menyukai kebebasan seperti Konohamaru mau menerima perjodohan ini.

Ino melepaskan pelukan pria itu dengan paksa, ia membalik badannya lalu berkata dengan sepasang mata biru yang berkilat tajam, juga ingin tahu, "Kenapa kamu mau menerima perjodohan bodoh ini?"

Konohamaru mendekatkan wajahnya, begitu dekat sampai Ino merasa udara di sekitarnya menipis perlahan, "Memangnya penting kalau kamu tahu?" Ia menarik Ino ke dalam ciumannya yang lembut dan gemas, namun ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama karena ia tidak berniat untuk memperdalam ciuman itu, "Silakan lanjutkan kegiatanmu, aku akan menunggu di kamarmu saja." Konohamaru mencium bibir Ino sekali lagi sebelum memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Ino sendirian.

Yamanaka Ino menatap tak percaya kepergian lelaki itu.

Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin mendamprat wajah menyebalkan itu!

.

.

.

"Tidakkah kamu sadar kalau usia kita terlalu jauh, bocah tengik?"

Ino hanya memakai jubah mandinya saat menghampiri lelaki yang dengan santainya tidur di atas kasur sambil memainkan ponsel itu. Ia duduk di pinggir kasur dan menahan gejolak emosinya. Suasana hatinya memang tak pernah baik jika sedang bersama Konohamaru.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

Lelaki itu memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku, menatap Ino dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, mendekat pada Ino.

"Aku tiga puluh empat tahun bulan september nanti dan kamu masih dua pulu empat tahun! Ya ampun, selain kelihatan seperti tante girang, jika kita menikah nanti tidakkah kamu sadar saat aku mulai menuju _manopause _kamu bahkan mungkin masih bisa membuat wanita takluk pada pesonamu! Tidakkah hal itu masuk dalam pikiranmu? Ini soal pernikahan, pernikahan itu bukan kontrak setahun atau dua tahun, tapi seumur hi—"

Ino tidak pernah melanjutkan ucapannya karena lelaki itu keburu mencuri ciumannya. Apa yang ingin Ino katakan menguap begitu saja.

"Bawel banget sih kamu," Konohamaru menghela napas, ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Kamu harusnya lebih khawatir bila nanti kita menikah suamimu yang tampan ini akan mati muda karena istrinya sangat berisik." Ia menyeringai tanpa memedulikan sepasang mata Ino yang mendelik padanya.

"Apa-apaan sih! Aku serius—" Ino tidak siap ketika Konohamaru membawanya ke dalam pelukannya, membuat Ino bisa menghirup dalam-dalam tubuh lelaki itu yang wanginya sangat maskulin.

"Jujur saja, aku menerima perjodohan ini tanpa pikir panjang karena sejak awal _pubertas _pun aku sudah mulai bermain dengan perempuan, berganti-ganti teman kencan semudah ganti baju. Masa remajaku yang bebas membuatku mendapatkan banyak pengalaman, tapi tak ada satu pun perempuan yang menarik minatku untuk melangkah ke dalam hubungan yang lebih serius. Mungkin Kakek takut aku _ngebuntingin _anak orang, makanya dia akhirnya menjodohkanku denganmu. Aku tahu bagaimana Kakek, ia pasti memilihkan yang terbaik untukku. Jadi apa salahnya? Karena umur kita yang kelewat jauh? Ayolah, kamu bisa cepat tua jika mengkhawatirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Hidup terlalu singat untuk dikhawatirkan, Ino-_neesan_."

Ino mendorong dada lelaki itu untuk melihat ekspresinya. Perkataan yang meluncur dari mulut Konohamaru membuat perasaannya campur aduk seperti ketika kamu dengan tololnya menaburkan bubuk cabai di atas kue muffin. "Ta-Tapi—"

"Berisik."

Kali ini Konohamaru tidak segan-segan menarik Ino ke dalam ciuman yang panas. Bukankah selama ini hidupnya adalah permainan? Jadi di mana kesalahannya saat ia harus menikah dengan perempuan yang lebih tua darinya? _Ayolah, hidup terlalu singkat untuk mengkhawatirkan hal-hal seperti itu._[end].


End file.
